Destinado a soportarte
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. Finalizado el partido entre Akutsu y Ryoma ambos mantienen una conversación. Shonen ai. AkutsuxRyoma


**Hi.**

**La verdad es que me llama la atención que no hayan fics (creo...) de la "Willpower and Courage Pair" (AkutsuxRyoma). Y, como esa pareja me atrae (claro que no tanto como el AkuDan o el AkuSen...) decidí que tenía que haber a lo menos un fic de ellos.**

**El resultado: este one shot ubicado luego del partido de los dos individuos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, de lo contrario, la serie sería un yaoi, la Yamabuki tendría más protagonismo y Akutsu no se hubiese retirado del tenis... **

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Destinado a soportarte**

El partido ya había finalizado pero, por algún extraño y desconocido motivo, Ryoma caminaba tras Akutsu inhalando todo el asqueroso humo de su cigarrillo. El joven de ojos color miel no entendía que deseaba el menor. Cuando llevaba recorrido casi la mitad de camino de las canchas a su casa no pudo seguir manteniéndose indiferente. Giró la cabeza y posó su mirada en la del pequeño. Este, como por acto de reflejo, al sentir la mirada del mayor sobre la suya, tomó la punta de su gorra y la bajó.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, enano?- fue la pregunta un tanto agresiva del ex tensita de la Yamabuki.

- Mada mada dane- contestó el titular del Seigaku provocando la molestia del mayor que, para tranquilizarse, aspiró una gran bocanada del humo de su cigarro para luego exhalarlo en pleno rostro del tenista de primer año obteniendo, como respuesta a su acción, una leve tos por parte de este.

- Debería haberte golpeado- le dijo, mientras tiraba su cigarro y lo pisaba para continuar con su camino.

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos?- terminó por preguntar Ryoma a lo que Akutsu respondió con una mueca de no entender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Y también pretendes que tomemos el té juntos como grandes amigos?

- Eso dejémoslo para más adelante- contestó en un tonto ciertamente irónico. El joven de cabellos plomizos rió levemente. Tenía que admitir que el enano no sólo era buen tenista, sino que además, tenía buenas respuestas.

- Sólo por unos instantes- sentenció, mientras cambiaba la dirección de su camino para ir a una plaza cercana. El pequeño de cabellos negros se limitó a seguirlo sin decir palabra durante el camino. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos; mientras Akutsu se preguntaba qué era eso de lo que deseaba hablar el estudiante del Seigaku, Ryoma se cuestionaba a si mismo sobre la tontería que estaba haciendo. No iba a ser nada fácil mantener una conversación con el estudiante de la Yamabuki.

Finalmente llegaron a la plaza. El camino se les había hecho tenso y eterno.

- Apresúrate y dime de que quieres hablar- ordenó el rebelde a la vez que se recostaba en el césped.

- ¿Por qué abandonaste el equipo?- preguntó directamente el menor que ya se encontraba recostado al lado del joven con ojos color miel.

- ¿Sólo para eso me trajiste hasta aquí?

- ¿Y qué te imaginabas?- el mayor prendió un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. Definitivamente el joven del Seigaku lo irritaba más que cualquier otra persona.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago- respondió un poco más tranquilo, pero manteniéndose a la defensiva. Ryoma lo miró y enseguida se cubrió la vista con su gorra.

El ambiente se había vuelto más tenso de lo que estaba en un inicio. Ahora ninguno de los dos hablaba; Akutsu se dedicaba a fumar sentado en el césped con una pierna encogida y la otra estirada, mientras que su acompañante estaba recostado con los brazos debajo de su cabeza y su gorra tapándole la vista.

El estudiante de la Yamabuki terminó su cigarro.

- No puedo creer que haya perdido todo este tiempo aquí contigo- dijo, molesto, porque el menor ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara- si no tienes nada que decir, me voy- cuando estaba a punto de parase sintió que una mano lo sujetaba de la manga de su chaqueta. Miró al menor que esta vez tenía el rostro al descubierto.

- Espera un segundo- dijo Echizen, sin soltarlo pero desviando la mirada- aun tengo algo que preguntarte- Akutsu se sorprendió al ver las mejillas del pequeño levemente sonrojadas. Ahora entendía por qué todo este tiempo no lo miraba a los ojos.

- Bien… pero apresúrate- contestó, un tanto impresionado por sus propias palabras. Normalmente se habría retirado sin ningún remordimiento, pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo que ni él era capaz de comprender. Tal vez sus deseos de saber que era eso tan importante para Ryoma… o… de saber por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensaba el menor.

- Me preguntaba…- el pequeño se sonrojó notoriamente al mirar al mayor a los ojos- ¿por qué no me golpeaste?

- Porque ganaste y punto- contestó en un tono agresivo. Luego miró a Echizen. Se sorprendió al ver que su respuesta no lo había dejado conforme- ¿¡qué te imaginaste!?- el tenista del Seigaku volvió a bajar su gorra. Parecía decepcionado- ¿crees que te tengo cariño y por eso no te golpeé?- una venita de odio comenzó a aparecer en su frente al darse cuenta de que el joven de cabellos negros no lo estaba tomando en cuenta- ¿¡qué mierda te pasa, enano!?- la situación lo alteraba. No solo por la actitud de el menor, sino porque no era capaz de entenderse a si mismo. No entendía por qué deseaba averiguar qué le ocurría al estudiante del Seigaku- ¡tch!- fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras de su bolsillo sacaba el tercer cigarro del día pero, cuando pretendía prenderlo, Ryoma se lo arrebató de las manos y lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Akutsu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente se quedó mirando impávido al chiquillo.

- ¡Para ya de fumar!- dijo, alzando su tono de voz- ¡es lo único que has hecho todo este rato!

- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?- por fin logró procesar todo lo ocurrido. Ahora si estaba molesto.

- ¡Que te fijes en mi!- Echizen se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. Enseguida sintió un calorcito insoportable en sus mejillas- olvídalo…- dijo, a la vez que bajaba su gorra para taparse los ojos y, finalmente, parase del césped para retirarse.

El ex tenista de la Yamabuki se quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras y la reacción del menor. Ahora si entendía todo. Incluso a si mismo.

Se paró del césped y corrió hacia el menor. Posó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del pequeño y lo giró bruscamente. La gorra de Echizen cayó a sus pies y los ojos de este se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa. Tenía al mayor en frente suyo, con sus manos sobre sus hombros y su mirada fija en él.

- ¡Mira eso!- dijo Akutsu, apuntando al cigarro que un minuto antes el menor había arrojado- ¿¡Cómo se supone que me lo vas a pagar!?- el estudiante del Seigaku no entendía nada- ¿¡No sabes lo caro que están los cigarros hoy en día!?

- ¿Eh?- fue la única respuesta que pudo balbucear el menor.

- ¡Eres irritante, enano!- enseguida, los labios de ambos se juntaron para formar un dulce pero extraño beso. La lengua del mayor se abrió paso entre la boca del pequeño, aunque este, en un inicio lo intentara rechazar, finalmente cedió sintiendo algo maravilloso y totalmente inexplicable.

Al terminar se miraron. Ambos respiraban de forma agitada.

- Ya no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo- dijo Akutsu de una manera un tanto repentina provocando que Ryoma se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

- Tch… apestas a cigarro- concluyó el joven de cabellos negros- mada mada dane- el estudiante del instituto Yamabuki se echó a reír mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo para sacar un cigarro de su cajetilla y un encendedor.

Ambos se comunicaron con la mirada.

Estaban destinados a soportarse por más tiempo del que esperaban.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews n.n**

**Nos vemos en algún otro fic.**


End file.
